Red Sapphire
by Luvanni619
Summary: Luisa tries to overcome those hard years after her father dies. She ends up going into the Club Sapphire that completely changes everything. She meets this stranger who she comes to learn has always been watching over her.


Chapter 1

In my dream I'm transported back in the hospital. Not just any hospital but the one my father died in. I'm sitting in the same chair, I see the same wall decorations, and my dad is there in the bed. He's trying to tell me something but I can't hear him. I can't understand what he is saying. I'm panicking now; I feel the tears rolling down my eyes. He grabs my hand and suddenly everything stops. He comes close to my ear and coughs.

"I love you with all my heart. I'm no longer afraid of greeting death. I'm not afraid." His voice is hoarse.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" I say between sobs. There is a huge lump in my throat. It prevents me from saying anything else. I'm desperately crying, desperately holding on to him. _He promised! He promised he would never leave me!_

"I have to. It is my terrible fate. But do promise me one thing." He was beginning to cough horribly again. My eyes were blurry and my tears wouldn't stop coming down.

"What." My voice managed to escape the lump from my throat.

"Feel, allow yourself to feel." His coughing grew louder. He was trying to gasp for air. _He's choking! _

"Dad! Dad! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" I want to run to call the nurse and the doctor but my dad's hand still locks me in place. He gasps for air and his whole body stays still.

"Honey, you can't invite death without expecting the devil to show up."

That the last thing my father says before I hear the machine indicating that his heart stopped. I try shaking my dad. I scream his name loud and my fists begin slamming onto his chest. I scream for him, and I scream in pain. I feel somebody pull me away from him. But I try to fight it, I try to run back to him but the man's arms are strong.

"DAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I twist and move my body hysterically. I fall to the floor the man's arm still around me. I see the nurses rushing in with the doctor trying to revive my father.

All I do is stay in the floor crying and screaming. Until I feel a sting in my arm and I'm knocked out unconscious.

After that I don't remember how I got to the roof of the hospital. I was just there ready to jump. I'm ready to fall into the dark abyss. But a long arm holds me back from jumping. That was the first time I ever saw him. The man who held me back, he had a small grin in his face; however, his eyes reflected sadness and grief.

"Very tempting choice but I would not consider it. It gets messy and it's too unoriginal…your dad would have not wanted this." He whispered that last part. I turned to look at him.

"You knew my father." Was all I managed to say.

"Yes I did. Wise man…for certain situations." I turned to glare at him. He smiled at me.

"You are far too young to know what you want." He said his eyes looking down below.

"But old enough to know that my decisions have consequences. I'm accepting those consequences." I responded. He quickly turned to look at me.

"How old are you?" He said changing the topic of the conversation drastically.

"9." I responded. He looked shocked but quickly composed his face.

"Far too young, yet you speak like an adult." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side.

"Don't jump tonight. You want to see your father don't you?" I nod.

"Wait till you go to sleep he can visit you in your dreams. If you jump who will he have to visit?" His green eyes stared directly into mines.

"If you are a liar I will find you." I replied. The man laughed loudly.

"That better be a promise." He says as he held's his hand out to me. Surprisingly I take it feeling safe. He takes me back to my hospital bed.

The second time I saw that man I was in a bridge, the Brooklyn Bridge to be exact. I was 14 and I was ready to jump again but this time in hopes of ending this excruciating pain I've held in my heart, it was hidden since my father had died. My mother had recently given birth to my younger brother. I had decided that my mother no longer needed me and I could peacefully go meet with my father in heaven.

"Trying this a second time?" A voice interrupted me. I turned to look and there he was just a few inches away from me. He was tall, dark hair and had the most piercing green eyes. However there was still something grave about him. He had not age since the last time I had seen him. My legs trembled and I almost lost my balance.

"It wasn't a success the first time if I do recall." I said looking at the beautiful water that happened to reflect the bright full moon. How could he not age? _He must be part of my imagination. Like Dr. Holloway had said. _

"I do recall something. What is the reason this time?"

"The same reason as the first time."

"You mock death and one day Luisa it won't take no for an answer." He said looking at the water. His troubled tone made me look at him. His words bringing fear into my heart.

"You can't interrupt my plans again." I said turning away from him.

"Oh yes I can." He leaned in closer to me.

"What are you going to promise me this time?" I ask.

"I didn't promise anything last time. How about you try living for another 5 years or so. If you feel you can no longer bear it then you are free to do as you wish. Actually five years from tonight come back to this bridge and I can make things much simpler honey."

I quickly woke up from my sleep. My breathing was hard and I was sweating. My hands were shaking and I was gasping for air. My eyes were swollen and I take a quick look at the pillow. Soaking wet, _I must have been crying in my sleep. _

I look at the clock and its 2 in the afternoon. I let myself fall into bed again. I look around and nobody was in the room. The girls must have gone to get their hair done.

I sigh in relief; they would have probably heard my screams. I shake my head from those bad thoughts as I get ready to take another nap again.

Chapter 2

"Luisa! Wake up!" I heard Elizabeth's voice in my ear. I put the pillow on top of my head.

"Do not disturb my sleep or you would suffer the consequences!" I said in an English accent. Margaret laughed.

"You need to get up so you could get ready! Beautify yourself before I do it!" That was all I needed to hear. I got up quickly.

"Go take a shower." Daivelys said chuckling.

"Fine! Just know that I will not let you get close to my face Elizabeth De Los Santos!" I said while reaching for my towel in my suitcase.

"Who ever said I needed your permission? Now go and hurry we're almost done." Elizabeth was applying some lotion to her face.

"You and I both know that I will be the first one to be ready."

"Shut up and go shower dirty!" Elizabeth said.

I laughed while I closed the door to the bathroom. Good thing these girls had already done their hair in the salon. If not I would have died. I quickly took a shower. Not trying to remember the dream I just had about my almost incident a year ago. I toweled dried my hair and began to blow dry it. I wasn't going to do anything special to it. For god's sake we were going to a club not to some beauty pageant! So straight hair it is. I got out the bathroom to put on my underwear and my jeans and t-shirt. There was one thing I wasn't totally embarrassed about. It was changing in front of my friends. I knew these girls since freshman year in high school. I grew accustom to them like sisters.

I quickly saw Elizabeth's expression as she saw me slip into my ripped jeans and sneakers.

"Luisa, NO! You have to dress nice tonight. We are going to go clubbing not bowling! So you better not wear sneakers or jeans! "

"Well too bad I only packed this. Anyways you know I don't own any dresses, skirts, heels, or makeup." I said while slipping in my white v-neck shirt.

"Luisa seriously why do you do this to me? Fine wear that! But I am applying some make up, because it's either make-up or my cheetah dress!"

"No, thank you the make- up is fine." I said giving up. No need to go through the pinning down one person situation _again_.

My friends and I were staying in a hotel downtown and be out all night. That way we avoided the whole curfew thing. I also believe they wanted to get drunk and we even chipped in for this car to pick us up. This whole idea was Claudia's because she had received this invitation to this exclusive club. I decided to follow my own advice. I needed a distraction.

Everybody finished getting ready. I let Elizabeth mess with my face for a while. When I looked at myself in the mirror I actually sighed. She had given me this Smokey eye shadow thing. I looked okay.

"Okay everybody start heading to the door. I'm going to call a cab." Daivelys shouted while she was already on the phone.

I grabbed my small bag filled with my keys, door key, phone, gum, and pepper spray. I quickly slipped in my leather jacket and fixed my bed. I looked around the room and there was a huge mess at Daivelys and Margaret's side. While my side with Elizabeth and I was spotless clean. I giggled a bit.

"Okay everybody the cab is here! Let's go!" Daivelys said.

"This better be fun." I whispered to Margaret. She chuckled while I turned off the light and closed the door.

"Are you sure you gave him the right address Daivelys?" Margaret said.

"Yes I gave him the one on the invitation!" Daivelys shouted.

"So why did he bring us all the way over here? I don't even recognize this part of Manhattan!"

"This is around Bleecker Street we're not that lost." I said calmly.

"Around? More like farthest from Bleecker street. This doesn't even look like a club! He took us to an alley and left us in front of an abandoned building!" Elizabeth said.

"He said this was it! Relax okay. Claudia should be here at any minute. It's 11:00 she said she was going to be here at 11 so relax." I said.

"But if it's not here then how will she even get here!" Daivelys shouted.

At that moment we saw lights from a car. The car was parked and out came Claudia with a red dress on.

"HEYY." She came to hug each and every one of us.

"Please tell me this is it?" Elizabeth said.

"I guess so. I've never been here. This is supposed to be exclusive you now. Some underground type club."

"YOU NEVER BEEN HERE AND YOU TOOK US HERE!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You said you wanted something different! Shut the hell up! I heard its really good okay! Now trust me and follow." She said smiling.

I suddenly got goose bumps. This sure wasn't your typical club. Even though I was calming everybody down there was something that didn't feel right about it. Why all the way over here where it would be hard to find? Why all the secrecy?

I shook my head and ignored my gut feeling and followed Claudia. I had to stop being so paranoid all the bloody time. I trusted her and if she said this place was legit than it was.

"The front door is here." I said pointing at the entrance of the building.

"Oh no! The guy told me the entrance was behind the building." Claudia said reassuring.

"So we have to go through the back exit to go in?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah that's what I guess."

"This better be worth it." Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh shut up! You 're going to see you're going to like this place." Claudia said while Margaret laughed.

Elizabeth was sort of a huge control freak. But I had gotten used to her bad habits already that it didn't bother me at all.

Claudia knocked on the door twice stopped for a moment and then knocked on the door five times.

"Five knocks, does that mean five people?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Claudia said.

"Not for those with a big group." I said.

For a while there was nothing. We waited for like what seemed an eternity in silence. I could sense everybody's thoughts heading the same direction. Probably everybody was beginning to regret coming here.

I smiled at the thought. It would have been better to go to Olive Garden. If no one answers the door in the next minute I'm suggesting we go to Time Square.

Nothing happens and everybody turns to look at everyone with a stupefied expression. I was about to open my mouth and throw out the idea of going to Olive Garden, or even Applebee's.

When suddenly the door opened and in the door way was a big tall bald man. He was very muscular, too muscular actually. He had a big black beard and a suit on which to be sincere did not seem to go with his personality. He stepped out to have a better look at us. He seemed tensed and rigid. The way he looked at us was sure not a welcome feeling. Claudia gave him the invitation and he snatched it from her. He looked at it for a moment and his posture changed. He turned to look at Claudia who he was now checking out. A smile suddenly appeared on his face and he bowed down.

"Welcome to Sapphire. My sincere apologies but I have to make sure I do not receive imposters, or ridiculous people; however, you are all far from that." He remained silent for a moment. He took the time to stare at each and every one of us. His smile was…creepy.

"You may go in and have a … an exuberant time. Just head down the hall and make a right, there will be a door. Knock on it and then kick it once."

"Thank you." Claudia said while she went in. The man turned to look at her leave. _What a pig_ I thought. Everybody went in and he looked at all of us fervently. I was about to pass right by him when I turned to look at him. He had a tattoo on top of a head. His eyes although were a bit weird. I did not have the time to notice the color in them. He also had a big red dot at the side of his collared shirt.

"You know if you want extra fun just come out here and ill help you with that." He whispered to me. I walked faster to where my friends were. I turned around to look at him and his smile was too creepy. It was like he was enjoying a private joke. His teeth although, there seemed something wrong with them. I squint harder at him and noticed they were…err…were those _fangs?_

"Luisa!" Margaret grabbed me by my hand while she led the way. Somebody had already opened the door. It appeared to be heavy and made out of metal. It was like they wanted to keep something locked inside o_r someone._

"This is out of this world." I heard Elizabeth say.

I was still thinking about the man's teeth when Claudia raised my chin up to see the club.

"Whoa this is pretty incredible." I whispered.

The club was actually really big from the inside. They were able to set up an illusion that took you by surprise. From the outside it seemed to be just a plain old vacant building, but the inside was far more extravagant. The structure of the building seemed to resemble a theatre. I smile carved in my face. The decorations seemed expensive but quite marvelous. The few light inside the club made it seem the painting on the walls were red. My eyes however, were mesmerized with the people flying in the air.

There were hanging acrobats who were doing tricks on red see through curtains. There was this huge circle shaped projector screen that was projecting videos. To the right we found the bar, and to the center was this huge dance floor that was surrounded with small tall tables and chairs. While in the second floor was private seating with red curtains to maintain privacy. To the opposite side of that were some bathrooms and stairs.

This place was unbelievably full of people. Half were dancing others were drinking, some were upstairs, other were just randomly standing, and others randomly dancing. Everyone looked so delighted, even the people dancing seemed to be in some ecstasy state. But somehow even with the beautiful décor and extravagant feeling I felt something wrong.

"Everybody looks like they are high on drugs." I said loudly due to the loud music.

"That is what I call people having a good time!

"Okay girls let's split! I and Margaret will get the drinks; you, Claudia and Daivelys find us a GOOD spot okay." Elizabeth said.

"I want a pina colada!" Daivelys said.

"Margarita ova here!" Claudia shouted.

Bottled water!" I said and everybody turned to look at me like if I had said something offensive. "Get me another margarita." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's more like it!" Elizabeth said and both left.

Daivelys and Claudia were discussing the possibilities of better seating positions. They wanted to be somewhere where good looking guys were around us, somewhere where close to the dance floor, and somewhere we had a perfect view of the balcony that was on the right side of the second floor. Supposedly because Claudia heard the owner was this great looking guy who would choose someone out of blue.

"Choose them for what exactly?" I asked.

"I heard some crazy story. Supposedly he gives the woman or in occasions a man he chooses a great sum of money to let him do anything to him/her." She moves her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

"Like a companion?" I added.

"A companion, Luisa common didn't you hear me when I said you have to let him do things to you. Does that sound like what a companion would do?"

"Oh, sex you mean." I said and both laughed at my troubled expression. I hated to talk about that topic with anyone. It made me so comfortable to even think about it.

"How do you know all of this if you haven't been here?" I said.

"Micah came here." Claudia responded.

Micah was our best guy friends we had ever had. He was part of the group but lately he had been acting like such a cocky asshole. I'm not surprised he was the one to recommend this place.

When we finally found a great table to sit in we placed all our things there made our self comfy.

Hmmm what would you know, I'm sitting with the balcony right in my view.

"Do you guys know there is something strange with Micah right, like he acts weird? What if he is some sort of trouble? Have you considered that by the way he acts he could be involved in…drugs." I said worriedly.

"Oh please! He's far more innocent than Margaret! He wouldn't even go near that crap!" Daivelys responded.

"Even the most unexpected people can get addicted to any toxic harm. Just look at the way he acts it's like he is seriously messed up!" I said defending my opinion.

"Maybe he's going through some things you know. We have asked him to tell us if anything is wrong. If he doesn't want to tell us then fuck him, I'm not going to beg anybody to allow me to help them." Daivelys said with anger in her voice. I know she was mad and she was mad because in part I was right. There was something wrong with him. But she was also mad, because she hated the fact that people wouldn't tell her things. She was bothered that not even Micah confided in her, and they were practically inseparable.

"Beg who?" Margaret jumped in the conversation.

"That was fast considering the fact that there were a lot of people in the bar. Elizabeth did you show some boob skin to get your drinks faster?" Daivelys asked.

"NO! Look hoe I don't always do that! Anyways they were really fast and professional." Elizabeth said while she grinned at us.

"That's what I'm talking about." Claudia sipped some of her margarita.

I grabbed my bottle and decided to drink that first. I would continue later on with my margarita which was huge by the way.

"That is my song!" Elizabeth went to dance on the dance floor.

"Since when does she listen to techno?" I said. Everybody laughed.

"Since tonight I guess." Margaret said while giggling.

"Now let's have a good time!" Daivelys screamed and we all took a gulp from our drinks.

Chapter 3

"Waiter, another round pleases!" Elizabeth shouted. This was our fourth round and at this rate we would be drunk sooner than I thought.

"Eli please you need to slow down. I want to be able to walk you know." I said whispering to her. She just laughed very loudly.

"I want to make a toast! To us! All of us have been there for each other! I'm just happy to have found you girls. To still know you and for allowing me to be part of your everyday lives like you girls are part of mine! You are more than friends to me… you girls are my sisters. CHEERS TO THAT!" Claudia said raising her two shots of tequila. We each took two slamming the glass in the table. I felt the burning sensation in my tongue and throat. I wiped the little sweat that was building up in my forehead. It was getting hot in here, so I took my jacket off.

Claudia grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. She got close to me and whispered "Out of them all I consider you the closest one. You and I have gone through so many things. We get each other and I just wanted to say you're the sister I've always wished I had." Claudia looked me in the eyes and I saw she was about to cry. That moment I hugged her so tight I thought I was going to suffocate her. She had been there for me like no other person had, as I had with her whenever she needed me. She taught me so many things that it was impossible to keep count. But most of all she taught me how to fight and that has come quite in handy. I smile at the thought.

This was the nicest thing she had ever said. I suppressed my need to cry.

"Well then sister let us have a dance!" I said jokingly and she laughed wiping her tear away. When we finished dancing like maniacs we went back to the table. I was so thirsty I needed some water. As we were getting close I noticed the number of people in the table had multiplied.

There were now three very tall men surrounding our friends. I would have said I was surprised but I am not. The number of times guys approached us or my friends were so many I had lost count. I was in a group where all of them were pretty except yours truly. Elizabeth had something sassy about her that made her interesting. Daivelys had this deep stare capable to make you lower your eyes. She emitted a lure guys couldn't resist. Margaret had this beautiful smile able to attract men like honey to bees. She was very kind hearted and that made her even more beautiful inside and out. Claudia she was very daring, unafraid of anything. What did I have_? I had this very cool jacket_. I laugh loudly at the comment made in my head. I rolled my eyes before I joined in the conversation.

"Oh really, so you're going to teach me some moves?" Elizabeth said looking at the man who had a white button up, some grey slacks and black shoes. He had caramel skin color, short black hair and blue eyes that popped out even in the darkness.

"Only if you're willing to learn." He said after winking at her. He licked his lips then he took a sip from his drink.

"What about you madam? Do you care to introduce yourself?" The man with a French accent pointed at me. I turned to look at him who was now sitting in my chair. He had long dark blonde hair up to his shoulder. His eyes seemed dark and mischievous. He had small trimmed beard that matched the color of his hair. He looked a little pale which made me worry a bit. He had an olive green button up shirt with a black suit on. My eyes went back to his eyes that were still looking at me strange. It was like he was eager to know my name. I was about to talk when Elizabeth spoke.

"Those are other friends." Elizabeth said after getting up from her chair. He turned to look at Elizabeth. His expression seemed to change very quickly to an annoyed one. Then he quickly turned to look at me again. Ignoring what Elizabeth had said he asked me again the same question. Indeed, he did have a French accent. I thought I was imagining it. I've never met anybody French before. _How lovely._

"I do care to introduce myself. Especially to someone who hasn't even introduced himself to me. Why should I?" I meant to mimic Elizabeth's voice. I wanted to sound dark and mysterious but instead it came out as rude. I'm always on the defensive.

Margaret who was speaking to the other guy turned to look at me and shook her head. He quickly got out of my chair and walked towards me. I looked at him and then at all my friends. Who at the moment seemed busy with making conversation, with dancing, or even making believe their phones needed attention.

"My sincere apologies, but where are my manners? My name is Patrice Del Leon and I am happy to serve you madam." He reached for my hand and was about to kiss it when I snatched it away from him. Physical contact, I don't do so well with physical contact. He let out a small chuckled while he stood up straight. Everything about him seemed so formal even the way he laughed!

I tried to ignore what happened and pass by him to make my way to my chair. My leather jacket seemed wrinkly and it was probably this croissant's fault for sitting on top of it. I shook my jacket and placed it behind my chair where my purse was as well. I sat down and looked at the French guy with hate now. He noticed he sat on my jacket and offered another apology. I was looking for my water but I noticed there were none in the table. So I substituted it for another shot of tequila. I slammed the glass in the table. That was a bad idea. I was burning up again.

The guys grabbed extra chairs and sat with us. The French guy was across from me next to Claudia. Then to the right of her was Elizabeth and the guy she was talking to who I heard from their conversation was named Claudio, Claudio from Brazil. Then to my left was Margaret, the guy who was talking to her, Daivelys, and then French guy again.

The guy whose name I did not know started the conversation by saying what brought us here. I let everybody else talk. Just nodding to make it seem I was in the conversation except I wasn't the only one with the same technique. French man hadn't said one word either, and every single time I caught a glimpse of him he was always glaring at me. Yes, glaring. It made me uncomfortable enough to not be able to look at him for more than 10 seconds. Every now and then when everybody was busy talking I looked around the club, I turned to look at everybody either making a fool out of themselves or dancing, or drinking. But most of all there were various people just standing there and looking around. I looked at the dance floor and everybody was just surrendering themselves over to the music. Dancing erotically to the sound of the bass the speakers were transmitting. They seemed to be in moment of pure bliss. I looked up at the second level where the private seating were. That's when my eyes caught something in the balcony, a man staring from above down below where he had full view of everything. My eyes were trying to focus on him. He seemed very familiar, perhaps I saw him in TV. I was thinking hard where I had seen him before that I didn't notice my gaze was still on him, but most importantly that his gaze was on me as well. The look of confusion that spread around his expression only proved me correct about a past encounter we might have had.

"You know everybody left you here all by yourself." I heard a French voice say. In that moment I remembered I was still in the club. He kept on looking at me and I felt my face blush. I quickly lowered my stare. _Where had I seen him before? _

"No need to feel embarrassed." Croissant guy said. I suddenly focused my attention to his absurdity. I laughed at what he said.

"I am alone most of the time. Why should I be embarrassed for that? Matter of fact I love it." I said looking back at the balcony again. The man wasn't there anymore and my eyes quickly searched the whole second level. But there was no sign of him, and I quickly thought if I had imagined him.

"What a shame. Beautiful women like you should never be left alone or desire to be alone." Patrice said getting closer to me. I looked at him closely and noticed his eyes were hazel.

"Better to be alone than be found with bad company." I said. I looked at the shot of tequila that was standing right in front of me and decided to drink that. I thought I had drunk it before? _Oh god Luisa you're hallucinating now! _

My friends came back to sit. Patrice backed away from me. I noticed everybody seemed different. They all seemed very excited, and more energized. They looked like everybody who was in the club.

Suddenly I felt lighter. There was a huge sensation building up inside of me. I began to get dizzy and when I looked around I saw bright colors. The club lights seemed like large colored beam rays. I lift my hand trying to touch them in the air. I turned my full attention to the people around me who seemed blurry. I began to see little stars everywhere. The music suddenly lifted my body. The rhythm pulsed through my veins making me feel every vibration, every instrumental sound in the song. My heartbeat sounded like a drum that grew stronger and louder. Without even knowing I was already dancing. I was letting the rhythm run through my body. In that moment I felt infinite, invincible, sexy, and desired. I forgot all my problems, all my thoughts all my worries, and all my expectations. I moved my hips slowly; my head side to side while my hands slid down my breasts. My hands admiring my body, and my curves while I kept my eyes closed not caring who looked at me. For the first time in my life not being embarrassed of everything I do.

The moment I do open my eyes gradually I find him in front of me staring. The man from the balcony is no more than 3 feet away from me. He's much taller than me. He has short black hair with pale skin that makes his green eyes jump out. He walks towards me and all I see are white flashing lights around him. _My head it hurts._

"Well what do you know? You do want to die." He whispered to me while grabbing a strand of my hair. Through all the cloudiness, dizziness and head throbbing I remember where I had met him. It was him, the man who I had seen in the hospital roof, the man who I saw in the bridge. The one who promised to take my life away.

**Chapter 4**

His breathe. His breathe smelled funny. It didn't smell like alcohol, or food, or minty. It wasn't a bad smell either, it was something much more. My head began to throb and the whole room was spinning. I placed a hand in my head. Why did I feel like this? This surely wasn't the alcohol! I had gotten drunk before and I knew how it felt. This was without doubt different. I felt… I felt…high. I looked at the man in front of me. I touched his cheek believing I must be dreaming. I almost winced at how cold it was. However I left my hand there for a moment. I was burning up and his cold cheek was starting to cool me off.

"You're sick because I think you can't be so cold. Or is it the ac in this place?" I extended my hand out in the air to make sure if it was the cooling vents giving out air but I didn't feel anything.

"You need a doctor." I said then I turned around quickly regretting it that instant. Everything began spinning again. _I want to fly. _That random thought came to my head. The bright colors I began seeing were beginning to annoy me._ Luisa you've been drugged. THINK! _My conscience screamed at me.

I backed away from him. I placed a hand in my head wanting the throbbing to stop.

"You're breathe smells funny. It makes me sick. What did you eat?" I said refusing the fact that I could be drugged. NONSENSE! I'm always …

"It wasn't a bad burrito if that's what you are thinking." He had on a smirk.

"It's not the smell of food. It's something else. I can't place my mind on it. But it's sickening! You know mints do exist." A flash of shocked expression came across his face. But he quickly changed it to a serious one.

"I feel funny." I whispered to myself. Those tequila shots should not have gotten to me so quick.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been drinking tequila like water." I heard him say in annoyed tone. Like if should have been obvious I'm drunk.

"I'm NOT DRUNK!" I said confident. _I'm not drunk, I'm not drunk. This is not what how it feels to be drunk._

He laughed at what I said and that made me furious. I turned around to look at other people. Here was the thing drunken people feel sleepy and do stupid things, say stupid things, and can't think clearly. I don't feel like that; on the contrary, I feel amazing, I feel GREAT! I like a shot of adrenaline is flowing through my body!

"Why do I even argue with you? You are not even real!" I shouted at him.

"Is that what you think."

"It's what I know! Get back into my head. The five years are not up yet!" I shout at him again. He looked away for a second and then looked at me again. He got close to me and whispered in my ear so low I didn't think I heard correctly what he said. "When you are… well behave come have a drink with me upstairs." His breathe tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe what he said because of how low his voice was. Barely a whisper even yet I heard it so clearly so perfect I began to doubt myself if what just happened did actually happen. I closed my eyes and opened them again as I saw him leave me in the middle of the dance floor.

"Belle Demoiselle would you care to a dance?" His heavy French accent gave him away. I began dancing again anyways. I felt his arms circle me from behind. My heart began to race. I open my eyes and caught the man who had just been with me looking at us from the balcony. His expression looked serious but his black eyes now looked…intrigued. I looked down, my face getting hot. I felt embarrassed but why? My head began to throb again and I pushed croissant guy away from me.

I quickly left to the bathroom. Feeling as light as ever. I raised my hand and looked at my fingers moving. I laughed at how funny they appeared to be. I made my fingers snapped and was astound by the sound it made. I giggled and began snapping my fingers again. The sound that the snap created was loud in my ears. _I didn't know I was capable of this! How amazing! _Suddenly I overheard a man laughing in one of the couches. I turned around to look and there was a woman next to him. Her legs were placed on top of his while her hands were down his thighs.

"Just do it! I want you to suck me dry! DO IT!" He begged her. At first I couldn't stop my laughter. I was certainly thinking the wrong thing, a very sexual thing given the fact that her hands were down his thighs and the man's eyes portrayed a hunger for this woman.

I laughed seeing how he was practically begging for sex.

The woman got on top of the man and she tilted his head to the side to kiss his neck. The man began to shake and she held on to the back of his head. When she finally parted away from the man he looked weak, while her mouth was full of blood. IS THAT _BLOOD?! _She suddenly turned to look at me while she licked her fingers. I shook my head unable to process what I just saw. I quickly left and tried to make my way to the bathroom.

I hit my head several times with my hand. _Luisa you couldn't have possibly seen blood. Luisa you were hallucinating! THAT WAS NOT REAL! _

I was about to step into the bathroom when a woman with blonde hair caught my hand.

"Hey sorry but this one is like so full. I suggest you go to the other one. Trust me there's like a smell of barf and fart here. There's like two more bathrooms down the hall, the last door to your left. The owner was really like smart because he like I think knows that people have to pee a lot in a club. Trust me I've peed about 20 times already in like the past hour." The girl laughed and began chewing her gum really loud. Ugh! The sound was irritating so I quickly left that bathroom and ran to the one she told me to go to. I did not know there was a stupid way of talking. _I was just like proven totally wrong! _I laughed because my voice in my head was exactly how she sounded.

I felt that with every step I took I was floating in thin air. People who passed by me seemed blurry from afar but once they would get close I would see clearly. I could see every mark in their face.

I entered the bathroom so abruptly that I scared three girls that were looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Sorry didn't mean that." One girl left and I quickly took her spot in front of the mirror and filled the sink with water. For a moment I stood looking at how the water flowed out the faucet. It was so clear and watery. I giggled at myself for using the term watery for water. With a finger I covered the holes so the sink could fill up quickly. When the sink was full I dipped my whole face in cold water.

_This feels great. _The thought came as I moved my head in the water. I let myself stay in until I felt I was drowning and quickly took my face out. I slapped myself about three times to make myself wake up from this drug state. Forgetting that I had makeup I looked at the mirror and saw how my mascara was running, and how my eyes were black due to the eye shadow. The makeup had worn off and I was scared at how diabolical I looked. I dipped my head into the sink a few more times. Then after I decided to wash the makeup off my face; however, there was some traces of eye shadow still left in my eyes. The girl next to me handed me a wipe to take the rest of my makeup off. I smiled in return and used it. My face looked clean now. I saw myself on the mirror and my eyes reflected distress and disgust. I didn't look or felt beautiful now and so I looked away.

"Thank you." I told the girl who handed me the wipe. I was about to throw it off to the garbage when she held my hand.

"If you allow me I can help a bit?" She held a black pencil in her hand and had a full sweet smile now on her face. I nod.

She only took about five minutes putting some makeup on me. She didn't do much, just placed some black eye liner on both my top eye lids. Used water proof mascara on my eye lashes, lip gloss, fixed my hair a bit, and then used some powder on my face.

"Look at yourself now you look simple and cute." She smiled and before she left I thanked her.

I headed to one of the bathroom stalls to pee. After I was done with my business instead of leaving I stood sitting there. Not wanting to come out.

_Did I just get drugged? Stupid, Stupid! How can I be so stupid and not know! Wait; the way I was acting I wasn't the only one acting like that. All those people I saw acting weird, they must have been drugged too. If that's true than why would they drug us? For what reason would they want a large amount of people under this effect? _I suddenly remembered when I saw the women in top of the man sucking her fingers with blood on them.

_No, no, no! I was hallucinating. I was drugged for God's sake! _I lifted my feet in the toilet and buried my face on my knees. _Breathe in and breathe out Luisa. _I heard the door close and open again. _WAIT! I must not be the only one drugged. My friends…_

I was about to leave when I heard the door abruptly open. I didn't move nor did I breathe for a second. The door of the bathroom stall next to me slammed open then slammed shut. There were several voices. I distinguished a woman first.

"YES!" The man shouted and both began to laugh. I heard the sound of kissing and saw some clothes fall to the floor. I had been scared in the beginning by the sound of the door but I placed my face between my knees again and smiled to myself not wanting to laugh or else I would disrupt the couple's fun time. I covered my mouth just in time I let out a low chuckle.

I was beginning to hear the man moan and I made a disgust face. I thought maybe it was best to leave them alone and not sit here and hear everything. As I was getting ready to leave I heard the women giggle some more and her dress fell to the floor. _Yes better leave before I hear things I'm not supposed to hear yet._

"Shush, nobody is here **trust** me I would know." The woman said.

"Okay are you going to give me a quickie sweetheart? I want your lips on my little Bobbie ova' here." I heard the man say in a hoarse voice.

'_Your lips on my little Bobbie?' What the bloody hell does that mean? Who even says that?_

I wanted to burst out laughing but tried so hard not to even make a noise. I felt my face turn red.

"Oh trust me honey, you will have my lips." The woman said. I looked down at the floor and saw how her small bare feet took a step forward toward the man who I suppose was sitting on the toilet.

I heard nothing for a moment. I made another face in sign of revulsion. I hope she wasn't doing what I think she was doing which meant going down on little Bobbie. I looked around the small space between me and the door. The color in it was a bright blue like literally the blue seemed to be glowing. My head was still a little light and I wondered if the drugs were still in my system. I had not vomited so they should be in me still.

I placed my ear next to the bathrooms stall wall that connected to the other bathroom stall. Even the wall seemed to be moving. I blinked a few more times. I giggled not knowing why I just had to.

I didn't hear absolutely anything until suddenly I heard the man scream. I heard how she bashed his head on the wall and I jumped covering my mouth just in time to prevent myself from screaming. The man began to whimper.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted while sobbing. He screamed again in agony and I placed both my hands on my mouth to constraint my scream. Tears began to fall down my eyes.

She bashed his head some more in the wall. I looked down trying to keep quiet. There was some splattered blood on the floor. His agonizing scream began to diminish. Then there was this strange sound now. It was sort of the sound one made when you sucked on something like a lollipop or paper cut. She threw the man's arm in the floor and I swallowed the need to vomit.

I heard laughing. Her laugh was very cruel and wicked. My face was full of tears and I still kept my hands on my mouth for I felt that if I even slightly reduce the pressure I would end up screaming and sobbing. The woman or whatever it was didn't know I was there hiding. I tried keeping it that way. _ Why did no one hear the screams? Why did no one come in? _As I thought more of the man's excruciating cry I panicked even more.

She began bashing his head repeatedly on the wall and I felt how my heart was going to explode out of my chest. Each time his head hit the concrete I flinched. After several seconds later she stopped and that sucking sound was heard again. My hands, body, legs, and my lips were shaking uncontrollably.

Without even thinking of what I was doing my body betrayed my brain and I got up on the toilet quietly and carefully. I made sure any movement I made was as silent as a mouse. I balled my shaking hands into fists and I wiped way the new tears that were about to stroll down my face. My vision was blurry due to the new tears forming in my eyes

I stood up straight and looked over the bathroom stall next to mines. The whole area was splattered with blood. The man's head was split open, he only had one arm, and there were bite marks all over his neck and chest. He had blood all over his shirt as he lay lifeless in the toilet seat. The woman was still on top of him trying to suck whatever remained of him.

Her eyes were closed while she raised her face to the ceiling. For a moment she savored what she had done. It was like she was finally at peace. Peace for destroying a man entirely for his… blood. She licked the blood on her lips with her tongue. She turned to look at the body abruptly, and placed her ear to his chest.

"Impossible." She whispered. The man was still trying to breathe! He was fighting for his life! She looked impressed then her face quickly changed to a resentful one. Before I went back to my original position I saw how she slashed his neck opened. I ducked down and covered my face with my hands. I held my mouth shut swallowing any need to scream or make myself be known.

However, my feet slipped slightly and I didn't move. My heartbeat began beating so intensely, and my palms began to sweat. She opened the door to the bathroom stall next to me and I stood frozen in place.

_She heard you. She's coming to kill you! Do something! _My conscious screamed at me. But my body wouldn't move. I was absolutely petrified.  
I felt the panic, and fear built inside of me.

The door swung open unexpectedly. I heard a pair of girls giggling before the woman screamed "LEAVEEEE."

My whole body was trembling as I waited for her to open my door. But instead she went to the other bathroom stall to put her heels on again. She took the jacket of the old man and placed it in the floor where there had been blood. The door swung open again.

"You still eat like a savage Tabitha." The man said. The girl whose name was Tabitha just laughed.

"I don't know why you are laughing. That is not appealing." The man retorted.

"Fucking sue me. I eat the way I please." She replied annoyed.

"What is that smell?" The man said while he began to approach the bathroom stalls slowly.

"You are probably talking about the dead man that I left there." She replied.

"Yes, but there is another smell here, it smells like a hint of strawberry. I don't think that man smelled like strawberries?" He asked her.

"Him, ewe no his smell was repugnant. I was just so hungry I needed a snack." She said as if stating the obvious.

"You are worthless." He snapped back. For a moment I saw his shadow in front of my bathroom stall door. I swallowed my saliva. For that moment I did not move, I held my breath, and my forehead began to sweat. My heartbeat began beating faster and faster and I could have sworn everybody in the room could hear it.

"You hear that. It's like someone is here in the room with us." The girl said. I was pretty sure she was talking about my pulse. The man didn't move away from the door. _He knows you are here. He knows that's why he won't move away from the door. You're trap and you're going to fucking die._

In my mind a bunch of scenarios passed by. I needed a plan for what was going to happen next. I needed to fight, but I had this fear taking over every part of my body. I hadn't stop shivering, and my pulse didn't diminish. A part of me wanted to cry but the other part wanted to fight.

Unexpectedly I found this small peep hole on the right down hand side of the stall door. I had not noticed it before and I regretted not paying attention close enough to cover the hole. I felt how my heart shattered and my stomach dropped. As his shadow moved I noticed his shoes. He had some weird black snake boots with black pants.

My eyes made its way back again through the peep hole and I cringed. The man's black eye was staring through the peep hole. I felt I was going to fall off the toilet. My legs began to shake frenziedly. I knew mouthing the words _please_ wouldn't work. Even If I would of I refused to beg. Either he forced his way in here right now or he would leave me alone. I had two scenarios going on in my head. I knew he was going to break in so I will try fighting him and the woman who will surely leap on me as well or I could be the one to leap on him. Either way I knew I was going to die. Difference was I knew I wasn't going to be a coward. At least I hoped I wasn't. Nobody knows who they truly are until they are seconds away from meeting death.

Both my hands automatically balled up into fists. I was just waiting on him to rat me out. Just waiting for the moment I knew he was going to strike.

"What is it? Is someone there?" The woman said. She was approaching the door when suddenly the man stopped her.

"There's nobody there. I had thought I heard something but it was a stupid mouse. The scent I smell must be from the previous females that were here." He said giving his back to the bathroom stall door.

"Are you sure? Now that you mentioned it the scent is pretty strong." She questioned him.

"Tabitha please trying to even use your ludicrous brain is embarrassing." She growled at him. "Anyways what time do we plan on having this… feast?"

"I wanted to give the cue at exactly 2:45." She said.

"Fine, are the rest going to be here by that time." He asked.

"Well duh what do you think?" There was a moment of silence. I heard something fall to the floor. I think it was a cup or something.

"I fucking think that if this doesn't go as FUCKING PLAN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR FUCKING EYEBALLS AS I RIP YOU APART TO PIECES! **Vous déformée pute!"**He shouted at her. _Croissant guy!_

The moment of silence felt like it would last forever. Why didn't I notice his accent before!

"Pray that the other group gets here just in time, we need them." He said in a low composed tone.

"What about Alec? Will he interfere? " She said. Her tone of voice changed it wasn't' cocky nor annoying. She sounded truly afraid.

"Everybody is desperate to drink. When you offer the first blood nobody will pay attention to Alec. That's when the fun will start. I think it's about time we have another heir to the throne don't you think?"

"I'll take care of Alec." I heard his footsteps as he was heading to the door.

"Wait! What about the exits? We have to keep one door open." I closed my eyes. I focused on my listening skills not wanting to miss anything just in case she whispered it.

"La sortie? Nous utilisons l'un derrière l'escalier. A l'autre bout de l'escalier du sous-sol. Il n'existe pas de garder cette porte." He said. Then I heard a door close.

Tabitha made sure there was no blood on the floor. She tried cleaning some blood with the man's jacket. She picked up his arm and I didn't see where she placed it. When the floor looked like it was free of blood she closed the stall door. Somehow she got the door stuck enough so no one would be able to pull it open and see the dead body sitting there.

Before leaving her feet made a stop near the sinks and mirrors, I just heard as her feet approached the door which she opened it. After that I just heard the door close. I got off the toilet without making so much noise. I took a peep outside by looking through the hole. Nobody seemed to be there. I hesitated to open it. When I finally did I looked around. Everything seemed okay as if what I had seen didn't happen. I turned around to look at the bathroom stall that was next to mines. My hands began to shake as I got closer to the bathroom stall. I looked at the door and it happened to be stuck when I tried opening it. She placed a small piece of clothing so the door wouldn't open.

I backed away immediately not sure if I wanted to see what was left of that poor man. I felt the panic rising up within me. I quickly went to see myself in the mirror. I turned the faucet on and I made sure it was ice cold when I placed my hands underneath the water. I saw how freaked out I looked. My eyes were red and they were forming more tears. I kept my hands under the water until they stopped shaking. I sprinkled some ice cold water on the back of my neck.

_What I needed to hear was what he said in French! HE KNEW I WAS HERE AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! BUT HE MADE SURE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW! _I yelled out in frustration. I slammed my fist on the marble sink. I breathe in and out hard at first and then slowly. After I calmed down I cleaned my face again. I was sort of relieved that the woman used waterproof mascara. Apparently the mascara wasn't the only thing water proof; the eye liner was as well. So I didn't look like a panda.

After I made myself look decent I stopped the crying. My whole body was still shaking. I had to get it together! I had to find a way to get out of this place. I had to get my friends and myself out before the horror begins. I looked at my watch and it was two in the morning. Tabitha had said at 2:45 I still had time to get ourselves out of this place.

Croissant guy said everybody is thirsty. That meant that half of those people in the club are whatever Tabitha was a _vampire. _More of them are going to be on their way. I shook my head erasing that possibility for now. Vampires didn't exist.

I made sure I didn't leave until girls began to use this bathroom again. After a few seconds later a group of girls came in. I took advantage of that opportunity to sneak my way out.

'_What about Alec?' _Tabitha had mentioned that. I remembered hearing fear in her voice. She said he ran this place. Croissant guy will want to kill him to take over. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

_I hope this doesn't get me killed_.

Chapter 5

I went over to the only person I knew might help me find Alec. The man I had seen in the dance floor. I could almost bet my life he works for him!

I just hope that our brief weird conversation wasn't something the drugs conjured up. His piercing green eyes just popped in my head every ten seconds. I had seen him in the balcony I hope that's where I could find him. As I made my way through to the other side I kept my head low. However my eyes still wandered off to look at the people. I wanted to be on full alert of everything. I tried to look out for anything strange. When I caught someone's eye I just would look directly into their mouth, to see if they had fangs or not. I looked at their eyes, skin, and way of acting. There were some people who looked at me. They even smiled trying to lure me in their circle. I would just look away. My hands began to shake again and I pinched my arm to make them stop.

I had to seem cool, relax and most of all fearless. Although in the inside I felt like I was the complete opposite of that, I couldn't allow myself to be seen like that. I would be easy prey. I kept breathing in and out slowly so I could maintain my heartbeat stable. Suddenly my mind started remembering everything I read or saw about vampires in movies or books. What sort of powers did they have? They had speed incredible speed and strength. They could hear almost anything from afar and close, and most importantly they were immortal; however they also had weakness, like holy water, exposure to sunlight, garlic, and stake through the heart. _What if they could read minds too? _ I decided to change the subject of my thoughts.

I went up the stairs to where the VIP section seemed to be. A man stopped me.

"Your name is?" The man said in a hard voice. I swallowed my saliva. I knew my name wasn't going to be in the list. But I had to get through.

"I…I…I…I k-n-n-n-need to talk to…." I stuttered. I didn't know the man's name. _How stupid of me!_

"Give me your name." The man said his voice growing impatient.

"Luisa." I responded. I bit my lip.

He had no sheet of paper instead he said my name out loud. He pressed his finger against his ear piece. He gave a quick nod and said he understood.

"My terrible apologies. You may proceed." His voice was now welcoming. He smiled as he opened a small red curtain. I hesitated before going in. I felt as if was going in a snake pit. There was a group of people in each table and with that was a huge cloud of smoke. They all seemed very important for some had suits on. Others just threw money at the ladies who were dancing. A man greeted me halfway.

"Follow me this way madam." The man said very politely. I stood in place confusion written in my face. Was he talking to me?

"Your name is Luisa right?" He said. I nodded.

"Well then please follow me. He is waiting for you and he's not much of a patient man miss."

I began following him. He would turn around every second to smile and reassure me we were almost there. We left the cloud of smoke and people laughing. We came upon another curtain. When the man leading me opened the curtain to step in, he greeted another man. He looked exactly like the one in front of the VIP section. Instead of being rude he just opened the door.

"Watch the step." The man said in a sweet tone.

The man leading me tried taking my hand but I just snatched it away from him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I did not mean to discomfort you in any way." In the light I could see him clearly. He had reddish brown hair. His eyes were clear light blue. His skin was flushed. However there was something about that smile of his that brought me chills. I smiled back.

"I just don't like it when people touch me." I said.

"Well how strange right, you were letting Patrice have a handful." Another voice interrupted. I turned to look at where the voice came from. I was now in an office.

"You could leave Francis." Francis automatically turned around to leave.

Meanwhile the other one went to go sit behind his desk. As I approached his desk there was dim lighting. I looked over to my left and there was a glass window followed by the balcony. That was where I had seen him. The glass seemed to omit the music coming from the speakers below.

I turned to look back at him. He was still watching me intently. His green eyes wouldn't leave me and I began to get nervous again. I looked down at my feet and the pattern of the rug.

"Now I suppose the rug's pattern is far most interesting." He said.

He was making me nervous but I wasn't going to let that show. So I looked up abruptly and sat down in one of his chairs. I too stared at him intently. I think I'm actually glaring but I didn't care.

"I need to talk to Alec." I said getting straight to business. He leaned back in his chair. He had a sneaky grin on his face.

"Alec? What is the subject of your issue?"

"That's only a matter between two people. Not you." I said.

"Whatever is Alec's business is MY business. So please do tell me." His voice changed. I raised my eyebrow.

"No. I want to talk to Alec. He's the owner of this club." I wasn't going to confide in him. God, I didn't even know who he was!

"So you came here thinking I could bring him to you. How lovely. But what makes you think he deserves his time to be wasted with someone like yourself?" He took a sip from his drink.

"No! I might actually need to tell him something of huge importance to him." There was a small pause.

"It might just save his life." I was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He quickly turned to look at me again his expression now humorless.

"You must be really foolish to come into my office to threaten me." His eyes grew dark. _His office? OH GREAT JUST GREAT! He's Alec! I should have seen this coming! Keep cool Luisa. _I decided not show my surprise. I kept a calm face. If I let anything show then it might bring this whole plan down. I was acting now and acting gave me courage I always lacked. I decided to use his name. To make him think I knew this whole time it was him.

"Not a threat Alec. If you would have told me who you were from the beginning we would have been done with this. I just followed your game. " I hope I wasn't wrong in confiding in him. I suddenly remember when I first saw him in the bridge. He did save me once in the bridge so I had my faith in the fact that he could be a good man. _What if his one of them? _

He stood up straight. "Speak." He said. I suppressed the need to grin. So I just let out a small smile. _This might work. _I thought.

"I need something in exchange." He raised his eyebrow. He looked intrigued. _You got his attention now Luisa._

"When did this turn into a business deal?" He said. I got up and went over to the window. _I hope my friends are okay._

"It was always a deal." I said in a low voice. "You run this place don't you? Well I need you to get my friends and me out of here as soon as possible." I looked at the watch and it was 2:15 am r_eal soon._

He laughed. I turned to look at him. "I didn't know you were so incompetent to not know where an exit is." He said still laughing. I got furious.

I went over to his slam my hands on his desk. I didn't have much time left and he's here laughing at me! My patience was diminishing and I felt the panic rising up in me. I HAD TO LEAVE!

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" I felt the tears forming in my eyes. This happens when I get mad. Tears always form in my eyes. Dam them!

"I don't like threats." Very swiftly he got up from his chair and I felt my body slam into a wall. For a moment I couldn't move, nor breathe. The pain was making itself known. But I couldn't move because his hands were in my neck. Not strangling me just holding me in place. My head throbbed with pain. I closed my eyes and open them. His whole eyes turned completely black. His fangs were now exposed and he was now hissing at me. Perhaps I was still in shock. Or the fact that he slammed me into a wall made my head not function correctly. Or the pain was distracting me but I wasn't scared. In fact the adrenaline now running through my veins was keeping me from feeling any fear. I was just staring at him, staring at his black eyes, then at his teeth. My mind was still trying to process everything. _He's one of them. He's a vampire_.

I didn't fight him. I didn't do anything. The pain was numbing me. I didn't know if I was going to die. But one thing I did know, I wasn't afraid that it would be him taking away my last breathe.

_Why am I not afraid?_

Chapter 6

"I should kill you right now. But I am intrigued to know what you know. So if I were you I would speak …quickly." His eyes changed back to his green color. However, he was still holding me by neck. He made sure he wasn't hurting me. I was breathing hard.

"I'm not talking to you while you are…holding me like this. I don't like to feel threatened." My voice was hoarse. But I sounded convincing. My eyes wouldn't leave his; if he can intimidate me then I should be able to intimidate him too. Although I wasn't feeling like I was intimidating him at all for he still held me against the wall.

He looked at me for another moment. His green eyes were evaluating my body. I felt my heart quicken. He slowly puts me down. I didn't even know I was up in the air!

My feet were touching the floor now. I looked at his hands that were still in my neck. He releases his grip but he still stood in his place. I had no way of escaping his tall figure. He had me cornered and I glared at him. My back was beginning to hurt again.

"I need to know first that you are going to help me and my friends escape." I said in a low voice. I was massaging my neck. I felt my legs tremble.

"Speak of what you know and then we will see." He said his eyes glaring at me his was voice hard. I thought about this for a moment not sure whether to trust his word. But I looked at the clock it was 2:20am. _You got no choice._ My conscious yelled.

"At exactly 2:45 a woman named Tabitha will throw something called a …feast. She said there was another group of vampires coming. She was planning to overthrow everything in here. I'm not sure if it's an attack on you specifically. Although she did say something about the…um…err the people here betraying their instincts. Once blood was everywhere they wouldn't resist. There was another man as well. He plans on killing you to take over a throne of some sorts. His name, his name is umm …." _Think Luisa what was his name!_

"His name." His said through clench teeth. His eyes were growing dark. The green in them were beginning to fade.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Francis came in a worried expression written all over his face.

"Patrice wants to urgently speak to you." Francis says. _PATRICE THAT'S HIM! PATRICE DEL LEON!_

"Patrice Del Leon. That's him and he's come here to kill you." My voice was a whisper barely audible, but he still heard me loud and clear because he was now laughing.

"Please take a seat there. Have your back face us. Do not move a single inch." I do as he says immediately.

"Francis." His voice is calm and collected. But Francis doesn't even move from his place because Patrice has already stormed in.

"Alec we need to talk." Patrice says. His French accent is all over the place. I feel my heart quicken. Does he recognize me? My back is turned he shouldn't.

"I'm listening." Alec responds.

"Talk in private."

"She is in a trance." Was all he said.

"Alec Tabitha is planning to take over this area. She has foreigners coming in to help her. A feast well planned. Everybody won't refuse the blood once it's spilled." Ponce sounded calm. Almost too calm, if he's faking his loyalty to Alec shouldn't he be acting like his worried?

"Yes I know." Alec responded. He moved to take the glass he was drinking from his desk. He paid no attention to me. I sat as still as ever.

There was a small pause. I could feel this sort of tension in the room. Or maybe it was me?

"What are you planning to do?"

"Leave." Alec said.

"Leave? Are you not going to stop this?" Patrice said in a confused voice.

"No I have other issues to attend. Anyways Tabitha must be really…confused to even think that this nest might betray me." There was another small pause. I wonder how this stare contest is going. But I do not move not one inch.

"By the way I heard you were planning to kill me Patrice?" Alec says.

"Alec I despise you. But I don't want to kill you…yet." He lets out a small laugh.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I hear footsteps approaching. My hands grip on the seat hard.

In a flash I see Alec standing beside me.

"Not your business." His voice is hard.

"If you are to leave then do it soon. The party is just getting started darling."Patrice's voice is fairly close to me. I stop breathing for a moment. Until I hear footsteps fade away is when I decide to breathe again. _Was that warning for Alec or me? _

I hear Alec say something in a different language.

"He was going to kill you." I say in a confused voice. Why didn't he follow his plan?

"Patrice is not a fool. I'm much, much older than him. A good fight he can give me maybe, but I can slit his throat before he can even begin to think about making a move."

I look at the time in my watch. _SHIT! _It's 2:37. The panic is rising within me.

"I need you to get us out of here. I told you what you needed to know!"

He looked at me intently.

"Why should I help your other friends? I will only help you get out." He said.

"That wasn't the deal!" I replied anxious. _Trust, I hated the word and now the small trust I had for him shattered. _

"This wasn't a deal if I recall." Alec looked so calm. I was here my panic rising up again.

"You…you…you leech!" I yelled.

"Your information was valuable but not valuable enough to bargain an exit for your friends." He was looking in his desk for something. I looked at my watch 2:39. I felt the sweat in my forehead.

"What will be valuable then, valuable enough to ensure my friends and my safety?! Tell me!" _Luisa you have to hide the panic in your voice! _My conscious screamed at me. I ignored it.

"I know what exactly how about we arrange a new business deal…Luisa."

"Deal?" I whisper. Deal, what kind of fucking deal! I look at my watch and its 2:40.

"I came here to establish a deal in the first place!" I look at the watch. It was seconds away from it being 2:41. "What do you want from me?!" I say through clench teeth.

"I see we barely have to time to talk. I'll get you and your friends out of here. I will keep my end of the deal but you will have to keep the end of yours when I seek you. Get everything you need and meet me downstairs near the entrance."

He found some keys and began to approach me slowly. I had to look up at him. My hands were balled into fist to prevent them from beginning to shake. My acting was beginning to fade away slowly and with that my courage as well.

"If you are not there in 4 minutes then I will not wait for you any second longer. I will certainly not go back for you or your _**friends**_. Giving the fact that there are a lot of hungry…vampires out there you can't begin to imagine what they are going to do with all the humans here, understood." His voice was low and menacing. His eye color seems to be black now.

He was the one now threatening me, this brought a flashback of Tabitha in the bathroom and my whole body shuddered. I held on to that last bit of courage I still had within me. I gritted my teeth together not so much to intimidate but to get myself to speak without stuttering.

"Just make sure **you**are the one to be there exactly in four minutes." It was all I could round up to say without showing the fear in me. I didn't know how but I looked away and looked at my watch. It was still 2:41. I turned my back to him and I ran as fast as I could.

I ran past Francis who looked at me weird. I ran past the cloud of smoke that now inhibited the environment. I didn't care who looked at me all I cared about was getting the hell out of here! Now that I had this chance I was not planning on blowing it up.

The problem was what I was going to say to the girls to get them to stop drinking and head to the exit. _Think Luisa! Think! _My subconscious screamed at me. _What if I can get them out? What if we stay here? Or better what if my survival skills get the better out of me and I leave them? NO! _

I had to get them out! I just had to! While running across the dance floor to get to their table a flashback came to me. It was a discussion I had with Elizabeth in our high school days. She mention once that at a party some people scared everybody by making them think there were people with guns there. Sick joke but it got Elizabeth running out of that place in seconds. Even although she heard the day after that it was just a joke and rumblings from two drunken guys. She had missed the best of the party. _'I'll never forgive myself for running like an idiot. But then again I don't regret running at all. I do not care if it was just a joke but there are people with guns out here and I would be running for my life!' _

_THAT'S IT! _I knew exactly what I would say to them. Common we're in Manhattan robberies could happen at any given moment!

As I approached the table I could heard them singing. The two guys were still there and I instinctively let out a loud 'ugh.' I double checked if croissant guy was here but he wasn't. I made a sound of relief. I arrived at the table and I tried to quickly find my purse and jacket. I didn't find it in the chair. I heard a whistling noise and it was Margaret she had my stuff. I smiled and went to her quick. I looked at the two guys who had Daivelys and Elizabeth eating out of the palm of their hand. _Were they vampires too?_ Well I wasn't going to analyze that right now was I?

I slammed my hand on the table to get everyone's attention but it didn't work. I looked at the watch and there was two minutes to go. I was about to curse in my mind. But I decided that I should make my frustration public now. I leaned in to whisper to Margi.

"Get ready we have to leave this place now!" I could tell in her eyes she sensed the danger in my voice. She didn't hesitate to get her purse and sweater. Daivelys and Elizabeth were laughing and this time I slammed my purse really loud on the table. Everybody around the table turned to look at me. I had their full attention now.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled angrily looking at the two guys. They stood there shocked but they wouldn't leave. I quickly looked around and I saw a beer bottle. I decided to smash it in the table and with the loud music nobody heard the sound. Nobody even turned to look at us. I held the broken bottle to the Brazilians face his expression wasn't one of fear. However he did look intimidated.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled again louder this time. He grabbed his friends arm and before leaving the table he glared at me.

"Crazy bitch." He whispered to me and then they left.

"LUISA! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Daivelys and Elizabeth began to yell at me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at them and they both got quiet. It was the first time they seen me like this.

"We need to get the fuck out of here! I don't care what you have to say to me! We need to fucking go! Now!" I said taking their things and handing them to them.

"But," Daivelys was about to argue and I looked at her like I wanted to kill her.

"They are planning to…rob this place! Do you want to fucking stay here when the shooting begins!" I glowered at all of them but especially at Daivelys. She chose out of all days to be stubborn tonight!

I began to see the panic rising in Elizabeth and Margaret's eyes. Daivelys stood there in shock.

"WE NEED TO FUCKING GO!" I say waiting for them to get their shit together. Elizabeth doesn't think twice she is already by my side. Margaret helps Daivelys with her purse and takes her by the hand. I look at my watch and we have a minute to go.

I don't care who is even looking at us I just run. I run to the exit trying not to let my panic take over me. I'm fighting so hard to maintain control and I feel it slipping away from my hands. I try not to think about that now. We arrive at the entrance with still a minute to go. He's not here though and I feel the panic and hatred rising up again.

I turn to look at the girls with their confused expression. There is something wrong. Daivelys, Margaret, Elizabeth, me…somebody is missing. CLAUDIA!

"Where's Claudia!" I shout at Margaret's ear. She looks around and I can see she forgot too.

"She must still be in the bathroom!" I hesitate. Feeling how my stomach drops. My palms begin to itch and legs begin to tremble again.

"WAIT HERE. A MAN WILL COME JUST TELL HIM TO GET YOU OUT AS SOON AS HE ARRIVES. I WILL BE BACK IN ONE SECOND!" I shout at them. The music got louder and I'm beginning to worry. I look at my watch and its 2:45 sharp. I go through the crowd again trying to locate Claudia. I see her walking towards our table and I immediately run towards her. I start pushing people and I hear most of them shouting foul words at me. I get to Claudia and I grab her by her arms. She doesn't look well, must be the tequila.

"Come with me we have to leave NOW!" I shout at her ear and she doesn't protest. She nods her head and follows me. I quickly scan the place and I see Alec arrive at the entrance. I pull Claudia as we go through the crowd.

That's when the music stops. Everything goes silent and I see everybody whispering and eventually they all look up at the balcony. Tabitha is there and she is looking down at everybody. I turn to look at everybody around us but everybody had their eyes on her. My heart began to beat faster. My legs began to shake. This is not good!

I look back at her and she holds a woman up with one hand by her throat at the edge of the balcony.

Chapter 7

My voice in my mind is literally screaming at me to just leave and run for the exit but I can't. I know that if I do now I will attract attention to myself and Claudia. Everyone is so still and silent any slight movement can be seen and heard from above. I can't attract attention to myself like that. So in the meantime as the seconds pass by I stay in place holding Claudia's hand. Tabitha's voice is loud and dominant. But I have no idea what she is saying because she is speaking in another language. I try hard to translate any known words but I can't seem to recognize any. Her mouth is covered with blood and it sickens me. Who else did she kill tonight?

I catch a familiar word in her vocabulary 'sânge'. I know that word. I heard it once in this story I read. It means _blood_. I feel my stomach twist in a horrible way and a new wave of sickness hits me. Tabitha now lifts the woman up with one hand and seems to offer her to everyone here. Everyone is horrified but no one seems to look away. Tabitha so focused on the human I take advantage of the moment. I make Claudia a signal to head to the entrance. Now fully aware of what she has seen she doesn't fidget around. Slowly she begins to walk towards the entrance in a hunch back position making sure she doesn't attract any attention. I stay in place not moving watching everybody around us. Everybody is so distracted with Tabitha and what she will do next that no one even notices her. I see Claudia midway and she signals me to come.

I turn to look just at Tabitha to see if it's alright to move about when Tabitha does the most unexpected thing. She screams out a phrase and many people inside the club scream it with her. That's when she slices the woman's throat letting the blood run on her mouth. She sliced the woman's wrist and blood is falling on the floor.

At that moment I see people jumping on top of other people. I can't differentiate who's a vampire and who's a human. People try to run, escape but are pulled back or have been jumped on. For a split second I can't seem to move. I just look at everything that is happening. I can see the blood splattering in the floor, and in the air. There is screaming everywhere and it hurts my ears. I am deafened by a woman who stays in place screaming her lungs out next to me. I cover my ears but when I turn to look at her she no longer is there. She is flying through the air. She got thrown to the other side.

_LUISA RUN! _My brain screams at me and I obey. I try to run for the entrance not sure if Alec and my friends are still waiting for me there. I feel somebody trying to pull me and I automatically elbow him without looking back. I feel the sharp pain in my elbow but quickly ignore it. I have adrenaline once more in my veins and it makes me think, react, and fight. A person in front of gets jumped on by two vampires and I see how they pull him apart from his waist. I look away as I continue to run but don't notice the body on the floor and I trip. At that moment I feel someone on top of me. He turns me around and slams me against the floor. I see his face and it's the Brazilian who was with Elizabeth. His eyes are black, and his mouth if full of blood. He raises his hand and before hitting me he is hit in the head by a human running by. He quickly grabs on to him by his shirt and slams his back to the floor. My hand finds a bottle and without hesitation I slam into his head hard.

He is taken back for a moment and I decide to punch him twice in the face. I take the broken bottle that fell next to me and I stab him in the chest with it. He falls off me and I get up quickly. His twisting and turning and making these strange weird noises, but I don't stay to listen because I begin running again. I quickly duck to get another broken bottle and a broken leg from one of the broken tables.

I want to start running again to get to the entrance but a vampire lands right in front of me. Before I get to even make a swing at him somebody stabs him from the back. His blood splattering all over my face and clothes, he then falls to the ground. It's Claudia who had stabbed him, the man who is twitching and without even thinking I slam the table leg I had brutally into his face. She takes my hand and leads the way. We get to the entrance and only find Alec there making sure no one else gets close to the door. I turn around to look at the club which is now a total disaster. People can't even get too far away because they are suddenly attacked. I was lucky to have been closer to the exit and even then it seemed forever to get here.

Alec opens the door slightly and leaves with Claudia behind him as well. Just as I'm about to get out a hand grabs me by my jacket and pulls me back. Patrice is the one to slam me to the wall taking a hold of me completely.

"You are not going anywhere madam." He whispers to me. I tried bashing his head with the broken bottle but he holds me tight against the wall.

"It's that the way to treat the man who helped you." He hisses under his breath.

I stand there unable to move. He grabs both my hands with so much pressure I give in. He raises them both up in the wall and holds them with only one hand. While the other holds my neck. My heart feels like it's going to explode and my body shakes. However I try not to show any fear. I challenge him by staring directly into his eyes.

He is getting ready to bite me when I kick him fierce fully between his thighs. He quickly lets go of me. Claudia is back just in time to hit him with a champagne bottle in his face. We quickly run to the door but just as I was about to close it Patrice grabs my by jacket again. I hastily take the jacket off but his other hand still grabs me by my hand. Unable to close the door I can feel him pulling me back in.

I feel I can no longer resist and just when I think I'm going to be dragged inside again Alec's hand grabs me. He pulls me hard to him and Patrice's hand releases mine. I slam into the wall and Alec stabs Patrice in the eye. Patrice now backs away from the door and Alec closes it instantly.


End file.
